wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Goomy
|} Goomy (Japanese: ヌメラ Numera) is a introduced in Generation VI. It evolves into starting at level 40, which evolves into starting at level 50 when leveled up during rain or fog in the overworld. Biology Goomy looks like a light purple, vaguely slug-like pile of goo. The top half of its body is a lighter purple than its bottom half, and the two halves are separated by a squiggly, dark purple outline decorated with five green dots. It has beady eyes, and it has two rows of two horn-like structures on top of its head. Goomy is widely considered the weakest Dragon-type Pokémon. Its body is made mostly of water. Once it dries out, it is unable to breathe and dies. Because of this, it hides in damp and shady places, such as swamps, to keep its body slimy. This slime is germ-laden, and makes punches and kicks aimed at it slide off harmlessly. It uses its sensitive horns to check out its surroundings. As seen in the anime, its diet consists of leaves. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Goomy Goomy debuted in A Slippery Encounter!. It was later caught by . In An Oasis of Hope!, Goomy evolved into ; and in Good Friends, Great Training!, Sliggoo evolved again into . Minor appearances A Goomy appeared in A Fashionable Battle!. Three Goomy appeared during a flashback in The Legend of X, Y, and Z!, with one belonging to a and the other two being wild. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Goomy appeared with its Trainer in Santalune City in Kangaskhan...Kangascan't. In Gyarados Changes, two s used two Goomy to try and prevent and Emma from entering the Team Flare Secret HQ. They were easily sent flying with the psychic powers of Emma's . In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Goomy is one of the students at . He is easily intimidated and scared but good friends with . Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} , Lush Jungle (SOS Battle in )}} , Lush Jungle (SOS Battle in )}} |} |} In side games |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 4}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 213}} |area=Dark Land: Forgotten Forest (All Areas)}} |area=Area 04: Stage 03}} |} |} In events |Easter Goomy Egg|All|Japan|1|March 18 to April 9, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Goomy 2}} |Korean Goomy Egg|All|South Korea|1|April 29 to May 7, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Goomy}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Acid Armor|Poison|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20|*}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|*}} |Poison Tail|Poison|Physical|50|100|25}} By tutoring By s Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=705 |name2=Sliggoo |type1-2=Dragon |evo2= while or |no3=706 |name3=Goodra |type1-3=Dragon}} Sprites Trivia * Goomy is both the lightest and shortest Pokémon. * Goomy ties with for having the lowest base of any Pokémon. * Goomy was designed by Saya Tsuruta. Origin Goomy greatly resembles the prehistoric '' . Goomy seems to be based on soft bodied gastropods, such as s and ; its typing and eventual dragon design in evolution may be a reference to the . It may also be based upon the concept of living slime in popular culture. Name origin Goomy may be a combination of goo and either gummy or slimy. Numera is derived from 滑る numeru (to be slippery) and ぬらぬら nuranura (onomatopoetic word for slimy). In other languages and |fr=Mucuscule|frmeaning=From and minuscule |es=Goomy|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Viscora|demeaning=From |it=Goomy|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=미끄메라 Mikkeumera|komeaning=From '' |zh_yue=黏黏寶 Nìhmnìhmbóu|zh_yuemeaning=From and |zh_cmn=黏黏寶 / 黏黏宝 Niánniánbǎo|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hi=गूमी Goomy|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Гуми Gumi|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Ash's Goomy External links |} de:Viscora es:Goomy fr:Mucuscule it:Goomy ja:ヌメラ zh:黏黏宝